Next question
by qxzky
Summary: Basically, the wwe superstars have all the time in the world to answer fan's questions. Any question is fair game, any wwe superstar can answer. Review or PM a question to have it answered by my fake panel of wwe superstars that can change from chapter to chapter. Not necessarily PG. M for future chapters. first question: the panel's reaction to fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Guys, this is my first ever completely interactive fanfic. the first chapter will be up soon, And when it is, the reviews from that chapter will be the material for the next few chapters. **

**Here's how it works.**

**You can PM Me a question and the name of a wwe superstar, or two or three, or just say all, and the wwe superstars present at this fictional panel will answer the question you sent. **

**You can PM just the question, and I will choose who answers. **

**You can pM or review with how you want the person of your choice to enter the fic. I will add them. **

**Whatever you want to see, in the format of a comic-con panel, please review or PM. I want to see what ideas you all come up with, so I will wait a minute before posting the first chapter. **

**You can review or PM two names with the words slash, and I will add them to the story.**

**Basically if you want it, I will write it. **

**I only have like three questions thought up for now, but please, feel free to PM me or review with a pairing you want to see, or a question you wish to ask. **

**The following chapter is the first chapter. This is the introduction, and the first question. **

**Come on, guys! ask away!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Starting with the obvious question here. Please review with more questions. None of that 'waiting to post' bull. As soon as I get the question I start working, and as soon as I finish, I upload. and as soon as I upload, I publish. Review! do you like? what do you want asked next?**

The fan walked up cautiously. He clutched a small laptop to his narrow chest and asked, "Have any of you ever read any fanfictions of yourselves and what do you think of it?" he ducked away from the mike immediately.

They decided to start with Cena. "Yes, I have read a few small things. I think it is something that takes imagination, but sometimes people take it a bit too far. The fanfictions that I have read range from me throwing my mom a birthday party to several inappropriate scenarios that I won't mention. I am glad they divide the stories by ratings, and hope that they remain within their audiences. Not everything is okay for everyone."

Cody Rhodes was the net to speak, since he sat to Cena's left. "I have read a few of these, and as a happily married man, let me say, that most of you have me all wrong in these. I am a grown man." He gestured towards himself, speaking in his dashing voice. "Let me say something to all the writers out there: If I were gay, I would be the pitcher. Since I am not, let me say this: for the most part, I sit there like, 'ugh! I am not like that!' When I read most things."

Darren Young was next, and to the left of Cody. "No one really says anything about me." Darren shrugs.

Orton was to Darren's left , and looked out at the audience with a smirk. He held hos arms out in a welcoming gesture. "Oh yeah, it's me! Fanfiction's golden boy! Let's see here. Most of the slash is unrealistic, and definitely untrue, but a lot of the het one shots are actually hot. Although I don't agree with a lot of the plot lines, or the way I am portrayed at times, I must say, a lot of these are written by really creative minds, and don't let my lack of public support stop you." He looked at the audience with a smug grin. "yes, I do have the body of an Adonis. Thanks for noticing!" he grinned to his left at Reigns, who looked oddly uncomfortable for about a half a second.

"I don't tell anyone anything about my personal life, so I am pretty sure there is nobody sitting at their computer writing anything about me. And of course, if they are, I don't care. I win my matches. That is what counts."

Sheamus blushed a bit. "There probably isn't anything about me either. Curse of the ginger." He shrugged and looked at AJ. She wiggled her eyebrows and took out her phone. After a few seconds, she turned to Sheamus. "There are twenty-seven fanfiction stories that include you and me. I am sure all of them are delightful, but I have never read one." She turned back to the audience. "I have been far too busy being champion to read anything." AJ looked over at Punk.

"There are a few that I have read, and as for my opinion, I will keep that to myself." A few of the audience members booed. Punk just laughed and grinned widely. "Although…" he continued. A few of the audience members sat forward to listen. "I will say the fans go through a lot to give me a backstory, and that is interesting."

**So far, the panel includes Cena, Orton, Darren, Rhodes, Reigns, Sheamus, Punk, and AJ. Review if you want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

A geltleman in a spock uniform came up and tapped the mike once before speaking. "My question is for Sheamus." He spoke quietly but clearly. "A bit of a serious question, so please don't dodge. Who would be the superstar you would most want to do a gay storyline with?"  
Punk clutched his shorn hair and cried out angrily. "Aaaaugh! You just ended a sentence with a preposition!"  
The gentleman rephrased. "With whom would you be most likely to do a gay storyline?"  
Sheamus sat for a moment thinking, then sat forward to the mike, speaking in a lower, more serious tone than usual.  
"In this industry, we have so little that we are allowed to keep personal. Our audience has proven they like to see us hide as little as possible, physically and emotionally. They want drama, they want fighting. Wvery emotion has to be larger than life, every move has to be devastating, every line has to be perfect. It is no secret that we have writers to do this."  
"Ah spend a lot of time doing what the writers tell me. I go where they tell me, I say what they want me to say. Even if I am in the midst of the worst day ever, Ah plaster on a grin and play me part. Lying to myself about how I feel about anyone is something that ah won't do. It's not something ah want ta be good at." He stared at the man intensely. He continued with a sort of a low snarl.  
"When ah find that ah have feelings for someone, whoever they are, it will be with words and actions from me own heart and mind, unedited, uncensored, and for me own motivations, not a lie for some ratings boost, It'll never be worth the cost."  
When he had finished speaking, the man who asked the question stepped up again. "Still dodging."  
"Yeah? Bite me." Sheamus snarled at the man. AJ flipped her hair and blushd, squirming in her chair. She had never found Sheamus so hot in her life as she did when he was angry. The combination of honesty and determination in his voice always did unexplainable things to her.  
Reigns watched as sheamus answered the question, and then as the next fan stepped up, his hand reached into Sheamus' lap, rubbing him on the thigh for a few moments beneath the table before pulling away.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I really need more questions, guys! I will add or subtract characters as you wish. Please tell me what you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:This next question comes from AZ - CookieMonsterLuver Please, guys! send more requests!**

"Are any of you gay?" Punk Jumped up, stepping behind darren young and chanting yes.

a dew of the udience mebers chuckled, because of corse they knew Darren was gay. Everyone was so usy loooking at Punk tht they missed Sheamus and Reigns holding hands under the table. Reigns gave Sheamus's hand a squeeze as the superstars went own the table answering the question with a no. Cody rhodes actually began chanting it.

Amrose looked at the an that asked the qquestion with a wide grin." Not this week!" a few of the fand gave confused laughs. Reigns let go of Sheamus's hand as he was next to answer the question.

"Yeah." he said with a shrug. Sheamus gave his practiced look of surprse, then a shrug.

"Maybe, but you'l never know. 'Sheamus had always insisted on being a very private person.

AJ looked up, "Under the right cindotions i am very gay!"

Punk looked over at her. "They mean do you like women?"

"When conditions are right."

Punk scooted a bit closer. "Tell me more of these conditions"

Orton spoke up. "Wll, if they meant, do i like women, i think I'm gonna have to change my answer"

A random cloud of affirmation ended the remarks. Reighns reached under the table to grab Sheamus's hand again.

Another fan walked up. "Sheamus what did you think of cameron taking her boyfriend to a sex therapist?"

A few ooohs bounced around.

Sheamus raised an eyebrow, looking left and right and letting go of Reigns. "He should have sent her to me" he replied in a clinton voice.

Punk gaped at Sheamus with an open mouth."Did you just do a Clinton impression?"

Sheamus kpt the eyebrow raised and continued. "Define impression." the panel was cracking up.

"I think I love you right now." Punk murmured with a straight face. Sheamus assumed a look of fear and pointed AJ at punk.

"He never did andwer that gay question" Rhodes observed.


	6. Chapter 6

. The next question came from a female fan. "Hi, my name is Amiee. My question is for Walking Sex over there, Randy Orton." A few of the fans chuckled. Orton ducked his head and tried not to grin. "Would you ever suggest making a belt that looked like a bondage harness?"

Orton pursed his lips and thought. He answered with a smirk. "As long as we are steeped in the PG era, no. But you can thank Cena for that." A smattering of boos ran through the audience. "If I get enough tweets asking me to wear one, though, I just might do it anyway." He smirked at the girl, speaking in a voice that sounded like sex on a platter lined with velvet. "Someone should start a petition to change the rating on our shows." He said as if he were making an observation to no one in particular.


	7. Chapter 7

The net fan walked up cautiously. He clutched a small laptop to his narrow chest and asked, The next question came from a tall woman, who asked, "Would you ever want the company to allow intergender matches in the wwe?" Almost immediately, AJ jumped up, chanting Yes! Yes! Yes!. The crowd laughed. "Seriously, no, I wouldn't hope for that type of match. I think I would be remiss if I think I can fight someone Ryback's size. That would not only be scary, that would be dangerous. Imagine Ryback spearing me through the stage. Aah!"

Sheamus nodded in agreement. "In a perfect WWE, there would be no gender divisions, only weight divisions. I wish we could go back to the days of the lightweight and welterweight classes. That way, AJ there could defend her lightweight title against someone like Rey Mysterio or Evan bourne, and Cena and I could face Kharma for the heavyweight. We could have seven classes, and the WWE title could be a tournament title between the divisions. But, alas, that would mean the end of upset victories and squash matches, which for reasons that will go unexplained by me, are necessary for the company."

Cena, Orton, and Darren al just shook their heads. Reigns spoke up next. "If we want to improve the product, just stop all the instant replays and recapping of other shows. I think it would be ungair for someone my size to face AJ because that would be dangerous for her. I also think a man as slight as she is is risking his health in the ring with me. It is corporate policy. It probably won't change."

Punk was grinning widely, and laughing quietly with a red face. "I guess it would be the end of the bra and panties match!" he chuckled. "Unless you're Tensai, then it is just sad. I would pay money NOT to see Reigns in a bikini."

A fan asked the panel, Who do you think has the best pole skils. A humerous cry of Tensai came from the group, and as the fans chuckled.

Assuming that you mean out of all of us here, I guess i would say ... Cena" Darren joked

"Aw, you are just saying that because i look like you" Cena replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you can't even dropkick, so, i definittely don'rt think you have pole skils, man."

"I don't know, Nikki seeems to ike my pole skills just fine."

Orton gasped and looked at Cena."Dude. we don't want to know the details of your deviance with malibu barbie."

"Dude, this is an adult panel. there are no kids here." Cena spread his arms. "So I can say whatever i fucking want!" the audience cheered. "And, I can talk about my pole skils as much as I want, too."

Darren raised his hands in disgust. "Cena I'm with orton on this one. We definitely don't want to hear about your pole. and I like poles a lot, bot, cmon"

Sheamus and reigns covered their ears and Punk covered AJ's ears. a random cloud of protesting and disgust that rose spontaneously evntually settled.

Sheamus spoke up to have a word. "In all seriousness, probably orton."

Reigns chuckled. "He's really bendy."

Orton gave the two an amused stare. Punk cleared his throat loudly. "I am the only one here that has seen Sheamus work a pole, so I am gonna say him." Sheamus glared at him. "you can be pretty bendy too" Punk chuckled. Sheamus simply buried his face in his hands and turned bright red.

"Aww, he's blushing!" Orton chuckled. Sheamus gave a huff of frustration and left the panel.


	8. Chapter 8

A few minutes later, in walked Kaitlyn Dean Ambrose, and Seth Rollins. The next question the panel was asked was how did everyone feel about Reign's sudden fast push into the main event.

"No Comment" said Dean and Seth at the same time. Reigns looked at the two and gave a soft chuckle. Cena scooted closer to the mike and said, "I have faced The shield n several occasions, and I must say, the only time I have been intimidated is when Reigns is the one in the ring. That Double Spear blew my mind. There are big things in his future."

This started a general round of applause that would serve as the comments for the rest of the superstars.

"He is starting to look more and more like boyfriend material." AJ said, looking at Reigns with dreamy eyes. Reigns immediately switched seats with Cena. Punk laughed and cried, "Run, forrest, run!"

Sheamus returned and rreigns moved back.

**AN: in this chapter, Orton is the unified champ. Tell me if you want to see anyone else holding the titles. Please note that the parameters set in each chapter can and do often contradict the reality of other chapters. I really liked the review left by Bluestar711 which gave both an opinion and some requests. If you are stil there, Bluestar711, I am working on including what you requested. I am an ask-and-ye-shal-recieve kind of gal. Enjoy and Review!**

The fans began asking Orton a series of rapid fire questions, about the match, his titles, carrying both titles, etc. Reigns tapped his fingers on the table, a secret signal to Ambrose to call his cell. Ambrose did just that, and Reigns slipped out to take the call. Ambrose texted Sheamus with a smirk.

You just gonna sit there, loverboy? Go get you some! Reigns is waiting.

For a moment, Sheamus was genuinely panicked. He tried not to show any signs of stress, and looked down the tabe at orton, texting without looking.

I don't know who you are or who you meant to reach, but i am pretty sure you have the wrong number.

Sheamus checked the message briefly befre sending it. A feew seconds later, a reply came

I know this number is stephen farreley. This is the guy waving at you, remember me?

Sheamus looked out at the crowd, but noone was waving there. a slight look of confusion crossed his face, and he looked back at Orton, noticing Ambrose waving behind Orton's head. Sheamus held hos phone behind him, and Ambrose responded by pushing his chair behind Orton, making a shooing motion, then miming a motion as if he were a cowboy breaking in a bronco while twirling a lasso. Sheamus shook his head at his antics with a grin as he slid bac his chair. He tipped his head to Ambrose as if he were wearing a cowboy hat, and left.

Reigns tugged Sheamus into a small closet quickly, locking the door. Sheamus barely had time to breathe before Reigns was pulling at his belt and kissing him forcefully. Sheamus grinned into the kiss and ren his hands up and down Roman's back, pulling him closer to his chest. Reigns was unbuckling Sheamus's belt and undiong his pants while groaning into the kiss. Sheamus's hands moed from Roman's hips to his neck, where he manipulated two spots along Reigns's traps that he knew would make him come undone. reigns tugged at Sheamus's shirt and groaned with a shudder.

Roman's palm finally found the thick erection in Sheamus's pants and he broke the kiss to look down, as he always did. Seeing it always made him hornier.

"Ya sure we have time?" Sheamus asked, not wanting to be gone from the panel for too long. They had only just gotten back.

"Do you care?" Reigns quipped, working his fingers through the drops of precuum tossed his head back and sucked in a breath. Reigns icked his fingers and winked at Sheamus, who promptly pinned him against the wall.

"Did you see me wink at you when Phil mentioned seeing me in a bikini?"

Sheamus chuckled softly. "Thought you were being cute, Aye?" Sheamus struggled to find the lead to the invisble zipper in the back of Reigns capri pants. Reigns reached bac and helped him.

"Surprised noone noticed this back here." Sheamus smirked as he wriggled the plug in Roman's ass with the palm of his hand. Reigns groaned as the plug brushed his pprostate yet again. It had been doing that all day. Reigns clawed at the wall and pushed back at Sheamus's hand with a stifled groan. Sheamus pulled the plug out slowly, glad he had decided to pour an excessive amunt of liube in with it, as he wouls not have time now for prep.

Sheamus handed the plug to Reigns and lined his thick erection up with both hands. He slid in all the way in one motion, an Roman's eyes rolled and his knees buckled slightly. He wanted to moan so bad, but he harly made a sound. Sheamus unzipped Roman's fly as he quickened his thrusts. Reigns bit at his lip to keep from moaning, When Sheamus stroked Reigns throbbing erection and lapped at that special spot behind Reign's ear, Reigns legs went slack and he moaned loudly. Sheamus caught him and held him to his chest, biting on the spot lightly.

Retigns was in hell. He wanted to cry out so bad from all the stimulation, but knew better, because someone might hear. Sheamus sensed this torture, and knew that Roman would want a release after waiting all day. He pulled out a hankerchief and laid it over his hand as he resumed stroking. Reigns climaxed almost as soon as the hankerchief hit his flesh. Sheamus clapped a hand over Roman's mouth to stifle the moand and curses that would doubtless pass Roman's lips. the feeling of Roman's tightness almost sucking him deeper, if that were possible, drove Sheamus over the waited until both their climaxes had ended before removing his palm from Reigns's mouth.

Sheamus was clearly more ready to head back out to the panel than Reigns was, as he rode the tremors of his post-climactic bliss. Sheamus was quick to replace the plug as he pullled out. Sheamus pulled Reigns in for a parting kiss as he prepared to leave the room. He woe his fingers together with Roman's and cradled his head in his other hand. they broke the kiss as Sheamus phone shook.

The fans are looking for you. Orton finally stopped talking. get back out here, cowboy.

Sheamus rushed from the room after cheching his appearance. He got back to the panel just as a little boy walked up to ask his question.

Reigns was a bit slower to return, but noone noticed. He walked back to his seat and pretended nothing happened.

"Because I am clearly better than John Cena!" Orton declared, as a fan asked why corporate chose him to be the next unified champion.

"I don't know about all that." Cena muttered.

"I'm sorry," Orton leaned his ear towards Cena "Where is your title? Oh, that's right, it's right here. "Orotn made a show of pretending to make out with the belt sloppily.

"Until you get a belt of your own, you can get the fuck out, Cena." Orton sneered.

Cena scoffed and roled his eyes. "I love you too, you little peice of shit."

Orton laughed raucously, stopping all of a sudden. he gave Cena a maniacal grin. the panel continued, but Orton kept remembering the wa he made Cena scream proclamations of love the night before. The wwe universe would probably faint from shock at some of the inky fetishes the wwe's golden boy had insisted upon that night. everything from a banana peel to a bull whip made entirely of licorice. Orton shook his head and tried to listen to the questions the fand were asking, to quell the stirring in his nether regions.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: to keep this story from turning into an alternate reallity in which all wwe superstars here are stuck for eternity, I think we should send our boys and girls home for a little nap and personal time. Requests for Smut, anyone? I am trying to put out a bit more of a Centon vibe here, but i will write the smutty centon scenes AFTER I watch the I quit match of 09. I hear it is pretty sexual. In the reviews, let me know what you think about the story so far, these scenes, or any random thought that pops into your head. I would love to hear!**

The panel had been answering questions for several hours,, so the corporate office gave the superstars and divas on the panel a break to rest and recuperate. The Wyatt family, Goldust, Big E langston, Ryback, Daniel Bryan, Natalya, and Naomi filled in as they took a brief rest. There were more than enough superstars on the roster for the company to cycle them out in this way.

Sheamusd grinned widely when they announced the break. He would have just enough time to dash to the hotel room and set up a little surprise for Reigns. He reied to fial back his enthusiasm, but as soon as the other superstars reached the door, he dahed past them, peeling out of the parking lot with a loud screetch. Reigns rolled his eyes and fell into step behind Ambrose and usuallyy rode with them anyway, so he thought nothing of Sheamus running off the way he did.

Orton and Cena had the uxury of riding together because they had been friends for so many years. they rode in silence as Orton stared at his belts creepily.

"Why you staring so hard, Ran?" Cena asked softly.

"Because I know it won't last. Corporate will want a new unified champion, someone that is a face. That someone wil probably unify the belts or wear them one at a time, to keep from seeming conceited. Their gonna make me lay down for that son of a bitch, and that's what I'll do, 'cause I'm a good champion, and I want what's coming to me."

Ever since the undertaker had given Orton the big nod, he had been a bundle of nerves. He was literally shaking as he left the room at that meeting. Becoming the unified champion was just a stepping stone, really. He would hold the titles for at least six more months, but in an industry that ran nonstop, months seemed like weeks. He would lose the belts, and then win the rumble to challenge the undertaker. He would be His last match at wrestlwemania 30. He would be the only man to beat the streak.

Orton was literally slouching in his seat, almost cowering with a lack of self-confidence. Cena had learned long ago that Orton was nowhere near as cocky as he claimed. Cena had pep talked till he was blue in the face, but these fits of doubt and despondence were shaken loose only by one thing.

"Wana go see Alana?"

Orton perked up immedeately. "She's here?"

"Yup. Waiting for us with Sam at their room. Uff-"

That last sound was the impact of orton squeezing Cena in a vicegrip of a hug. He pulled away with a grin, reaizing security was glancing in the rearview with concerned glances. The despondent shade of gra in his eyes was replaced by a hopeful bright blue as he almost bounced in his seat, trying not to grin widely. noone in the world got Orton happier than his daughter.

"Now, the age old question. How do I hold my daughter and the belts?"

"I figured I'd jus leave them here, r drop them in a chair, or on the bed,or...Something." Nothing else mattered to Orton, exept Alana.

"Lucky for you, I have a solution." Cena pulled out a small box that held two thick leather straps with gold snaps on them. Orton looked at them with a puzzled expression.

"Here, let me put them on." He snapped the strap to the belt, making it possible to wear the belt on his houulder the way he wanted, without worrying they would fall off. He strapped the other one on, and as Orton began to thank him for helping him, the driver announced they were there. Orton bounded from the car running at top speed to the elevator, weaving in and out of the crowd. It was a bit rediculous to carry the belts on his shoulders that way, but all he cared about was getting to Alana. Cena sprinted awkwardly after him, catching the elevator at the same time.

Sheamus arrived at the hotel in just enough time to prepare. He heard screaming fand downstairs and sent the elevator to the first floor, knowing orton would be running to catch it. He entered the room and set down the bags he was carrying before fishing around in them to begin setting up.

"C"mon, Romie, just one drink!" Ambrose insisted.

"I, uh-"

"We know you wanna get back to your pale prince, but come on, Romie!"

Roman huffed out a frustrated breath. "One drink. One. And stop calling me Romie in 's embarrassing."

Ambrose gave a cheer. "So, Seth, your girlfriend's out of town nest week?"

Rolins shook his head. "Week after next."

"Then I'll be gay week after next." Ambrose said nonchalantly, as if he decided to babysit week after next. Rollins rolleed his eyes and sighed. "Do you have to be so cavalier about it?"

"Yup."

Reigns shook his head at Ambrose's dd antics and sat down at the bar with them for a drink.

Sheamus had by this time finished his surprise, and the room was covered in unlit candles. He had been careful to ask around to see if Reigns had any issure with fire before this, and found tht he asctually appreciated a little. He bounced on his toes a bit to see how the room would respond to any movements, then started lighting the candles. He was careful to keep many of the candles away from curtains and sheets. He turned off the ights, to get the full effect, and headed over to the bed to greet Reigns.

"I just don't think you should be so talkative about what we arranged, is all!" Seth whispered in a serpentine voice.

"Romie, what do you think?" Ambrose asked in a normal tone.

Reigns rolled his eyes and stood to leave. "I think I'm leaving. Who knows how long we have before corporate calls us back. this is a big media week, and i don't want to spend al my time fully clothed with you two chuckleheads." Reigns trotted away before Rollins could protest and ask him to stay.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Please remember to ask questions! If you want a question answered, ask it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! love you. All questions asked in reviews have been answered and will be posted soon. if you asked a question before**** you can still ask another. Ask several. if you can't review again, pm me. i will answer the question as soon as i can, but yhe story halts with no questions to ask our boys and girls. Please****? **

Orton arr ived at the hotel room and held his arms out for his daughter. She ran towards him full speed, yelling "Daddy!" and immedeately started telling him about her day. She grabbed both sides of his jaw and spoke proudly. "My daddy ith a unithied champion." Orton flushed red a bit and grinned. "I'm tho proud of you, you know that?" She grinned widely, and orton could see the slight gap in her teeth from where her two front teeth were missing. Orton shook his head and walked towards the couch in the room as Cena came in behind him a nd closed the door.

Ambrose and Rolins rode with Reigns the entire way to the hotel, trying to convince him to spend the day with them instead of Sheamus

"C'mon!"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon!"

"No!"

"Pleeeeease, romie?" Seth begged, batting his eyelashes at him.

Reigns stopped for a brief second, then continued walking. "NO."

Reigns made the mistake of walking to the room with them at his heels as he opened the door. Roman stood shocked in the doorway, taking in the candles, as a deep red flushed up on his cheeks. Rollins and Ambrose rushed past him into the room. Sheamus had been lying on the bed covered by a sheet, and he wrapped it around his waist and blushed profusely as Reigns tried to grab Ambrose and Rollins by the scalp and drag them from the kept dodging his hand, moving closer and closer to the bed.

"You're really pretty." he whispered in awe as sheamus flushed an even deeper shade of red. Roman finally caught Ambrose by the hair and tossed him out with Rollins. He turned to apologize to Sheamus but he was already behind him, rubbing at his shoulders softly. It was such a relaxing motion that Reigns trotted slowly to the bed without a word as Sheamus began undressing him with one hand and rubbing his shoulder with the other.

"How long did it take yu to set this up?" Reigns asked through several groans. Sheamus had him on his stomach across the bed, so he could still see the candles around them as he began rubbing his back.

"About an hour, worth it, though. It'll be nice to relax a bit." Sheamus stopped immedeately gave a groan of dissapointment.

"This'll feel a lot better after a shower, yeah?" Sheamus swatted him on the backside. "Gowan with yourself. Ah'll lay out some fresh clothes for us while ya bathe." Reigns got up reluctantly, heading to the shower.

Orton and Cena left Sam's hotel room grinning widely. Orton was on top of the world at that moment. Somehow, his daughter being proud of him meant more than any belt ever could.

Punk had left the event with AJ and Kaitlyn. The three decided to just nap in their rooms as they waited for corporate to call them back. Of course, Punk never sleeps, so it was decided by the two divas that he would be the one to watch for the call as they got some rest. Punk sat in a nearb chair reading a ew of his favorite batman comics as the two women sent up a soft harmony of snores.

This particular pattern of groupings, within the wwe superstars on the panel, left Cody Rhodes to room with Darren Young. Each decided they were okay with the other, as Cody began cracking jokes immedeately that left Darren laughing so hard he gasped for breath. the two trotted off the elevator as Cody was acting out a ridiculous opera that he had begun in the car. Once they got to the room, Cody was quick to offer Darren first crack at the shower, before he went in and stayed for hours. He always spent a lot of time in the bathroom, as several of his former roomates complained. Darren finished his shower in a quicker amount of time than Cody knew was humanly possible.

The thing Cody's former roommates had failed to mention to Darren was that oftentimes Cody showered with the door open, claiming the steam wasn't good for his pores. Several of his roomates had been uncomfortable and switched rooms for that reason, and he of course hadn't changed. Darren had a perfect view of Cody as he slipped into his briefs.

Reigns headed out of the shower to a wolf whistle from Sheamus. He lay back down in the same position as he was in earlier, and Sheamus began rubbing at his shoulders again, adding a heating massage oil that lulled reigns straight to sleep. Sheamus washed the oil from his hands and moved a few of the pillows beneath Reigns and himself. He blew out the candles and lay on the bed soundlessly, falling into the quiet clutches of sleep as he cradled Reigns loosely in his arms.

Ambrose and Rollins headed to their room reluctantly. Ambrose kept looking back to the room.

"Dude, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Did you see the weapon that guy was sporting? Sheamus is fucking packing, man. Fuck week after next, I'm gay right now. God!" Ambrose looked back again, and Rollins pushed him toward their room.

Soon it was time for the first group of superstars and divas to return to the panel.

**AN: Well, back to the panel. Bring your questions? please?**

The superstars returned to the panel, The shield, CM Punk, Sheamus, AJ Lee, Cody Rhodes, Darren Young, Randy Orton, Kaitlyn, and John Cena.

Of all the superstars on the panel, Reigns was the most relaxed. This time, the seating order was Darren Young, CM Punk, Cody Rhodes, AJ Lee, Roman Reigns, Randy Orton, Sheamus, Kaitlyn, and John Cena. The fans filed in and lined up to ask questions.

**AN: the next question was asked by both Lolololol and Whispering Kataclysm in different forms, so the combined "if you are gay, who would you date" + "If you had to date a current diva, who and why" combine to form " If you were gay, who of the current Diva's roster would you date and why" because in my mind, this would allow AJ to answer the question as she wishes. She already dodged the first gay question, and I think for continuity's sake, she would continue to dodge direct questions about her sexuality, because people don't usually come out of the closet at a random forum.**

"AJ, if you were gay, who of the current diva's roster would you date, and why?"

Aj pretended to think for a minute, then said, "Probably Kaitlyn, because we know each other so well already and all, since we used to be friends. You all remember Chickbusters, right?" a few whoops sounded in the crowd. "Yeah, so probably Kaitlyn."


	11. Chapter 11

**From batwolfgirl: Sting vs the Undertaker. This question made me do a little research, so thanks in all seriousness for that, because it made me really think about things from the viewpoint of each person, and how much backstage and corporate information each might be privy to. Please keep the questions coming, because although I may not be posting like i should, I am watching the reviews and writing all the time.**

"Who do you think would win in a sting vs the undertaker match?"

Darren yound was firsdt to answer. "Sting vs the Undertaker when both were in their prime, I would say the undertaker. Sting vs the udertaker now, I would say Sting, but Sting vs the Undertaker at Mania, I would say, prime or not, Undertaker."

Punk squinted in contemplation, then gave a long sigh of annoyance. It was always cumbersome to him as he tried to put his opinions into fan-friendly tones. "I would root for Sting, just because to me, Undertaker is the establishment's creation, and Sting would sort of be raging against the machine, if you will. I, as a fan, want sting to win, but I, as a human being, know that Vince controls all, and If it were a wrestlemania match, there is no way Sting comes out with a win. Sting isn't even signed with the wwe, so there would be a few years of getting the fans behind him begfore you can even talk about that."

Rhodes was next. "I gotta root for the home team and sa Undertaker."

AJ seemed miffed sightly. "Sting would win in any case, Cody! what world do you live in?"

Reigns tapped her on the shoulder. "You're forgetting corporate politics, AJ. Sting is a natural rebel, and Undertaker is the company's default guy. Politics would hand taker a win in out company, for sure."

"But what i the undertaker went to TNA?" AJ argued.

Cena and Orton gave a practiced unamused chuckle that sounded like "Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha"

"Oh, you poor delusional thing!" If Orton had been close enough, he would have patted her on the head.

Cena chuckled. "In all seriousness, In 2000, Sting turned down a contract with us because he didn't trust the Vince not to demote him considerably at the signing, like he demoted Booker T. He seemed more concerned about his character's welfare individually, than the company's welfare. He doesn't even pretend to be a team player, so I would say corporate politics would hand it to Taker. However, I have to say, knowing the documented conditions the Undertaker and Sting both suffer, If there were a match that noone would see, or that wouldn't effect anything, like maybe at a house show, or something, I would pick Sting."

"But at wrestlemania, you gotta say Taker." Orton chimed in. Sheamus wordlessly asked Kaitlyn if she wanted to andwer next, and She said "Sting all the way. Better in-ring style, and more determination. " AJ nodded fervently.

Sheamus answered last. "Ah think ah would be far too jealous of Sting for getting ta face Taker that Ah wouldn't have time ta really watch the match. Ah would want him to lose just so Ah could be the one to beat the streak, but..." he paused and sort of looked up at the ceiling and sighed, think ing of the words he wanted to say."If ah'm being honest, though, Ah think beating the Undertaker at any point would be like career suicide." the rest of the panel, except for Orton, stared at him in desbelief, and before the could clamer in disagreement, he held his hand up defensively.

"Before ya riot, hear me out. Once ya beat Taker, what else is there? there is no title, no award, no nothing that is bigger than that. It's all pointless. Ah think the only way Sting would even agree to do Mania is if there was a signed contract that made Taker take a dive. He is already such a self- motivated person, there would be nothing else for him ta do at this point." the rest of the panel kind of nodded in agreement, and Cena was surprised the thought hadn't occurred to him before. a new wave of concern washed over him as he thought of Orton's coming match.


End file.
